We are inuyasha
by demon-inuyasha
Summary: How can 6 friends defeat Sesshoumaru and Naraku with their forces combined.
1. The Beam

Hi all,  
  
I am so confused and never done this before so here I go *thinks * um......  
  
ok  
  
Me(Jeff)-dan/inuyasha  
  
Alex-Chris/miroku  
  
Kyle-kyle/  
  
Darren-frank/shippo  
  
~MY PROV~  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon I was sitting behind me mansion when I saw this strange light in the sky I walked towards it walked threw the field and threw back alleys until I ended up in a large opening of trees.  
  
"what is this," I accidentally said out loud.  
  
"I don't know," said Chris a tall blonde kid with a black hoodie and jeans on he also had a blue hat on event though it wasn't cold.  
  
"holy crap y are you here? "I asked.  
  
"the light its messed" replied Chris.  
  
"wonder if anyone else is here" I said  
  
Kyle walked out of the trees this small kid was in 9th grade and as tall as me. His brown hair just covering his eyes, dark hoddie, Blue jeans colors made him look invisible in the shadows of the surrounding trees.  
  
"Hey guys and Dan got u some matches," yelled frank as he saw us Frank was a brown haired guy with braces and glass's he didn't talk much because he didn't like his braces. "Wow look at that light guys," he said.  
  
"Yea I no and thanks," I said.  
  
Kyle's ProV~~  
  
Dan ( a 14 year old I've known much of my life had black hair with blue streaks a black dragon going up each arm and his lip pierced.  
  
Frank didn't notice me in the shadows wow it was bright that light and y had it drawn us to it. Was it some sort of invisible force that pulled us? Before I new what was happening I was at the light beam and I stuck my hand into it (bad, bad thoughts.)My hand disappeared "what the heck" I said.  
  
"Kyle what are you doing "Dan yelled. Frank just noticed me something grabbed my hand I was being pulled.  
  
~Dan's Prov~  
  
What on earth was Kyle doing he was gonna get himself killed. I started to run grabbed Kyle's shoulders and tried to pull him back from the beam but some other thing inside the beam was also pulling him.  
  
"Guys help," I yelled so Frank and Chris helped.  
  
HAHAHA Chapter 1 is done :P 


	2. Where are we?

Oh yea I did 1 full chappie even though it is short In this chappie new people come in like:  
  
Megan-......./Sango  
  
Diana-Falcon/Kagome  
  
Last sentence: What on earth was Kyle doing he was gonna get himself killed. I started to run grabbed Kyle's shoulders and tried to pull him back from the beam but some other thing inside the beam was also pulling him.  
  
"Guys help," I yelled so Frank and Chris helped.  
  
~Kyle's Prov~  
  
My hand soon slipped all the way into the beam then my arm the guys could not keep me out. I kept slipping in my body was now inside. (EWWWW.)  
  
~Chris's Prov~  
  
What the heck was going on Kyle this guy I've know for half my life walked up and into this strange beam now me, Frank, and Dan were trying to pull him out.  
  
"Kyle," Dan yelled as Kyle was gone and Dan started getting sucked in.  
  
~Falcons Prov~  
  
Me and ......... watched Kyle being sucked into the beam and soon my b/f Dan I wanted to run out ad help but ........ Held me back. As soon as Dan was in the beam Chris was next this is when .......... Wanted to help but I held her back we couldn't let them know we were there.  
  
"We have to help,"........ said. "No not yet, "I replied. Chris was gone and Frank was halfway threw. We waited until they were all in the beam it started to flicker so we ran and dived threw.  
  
~Dan's Prov~  
  
Going threw the beam was weird it was like sunlight but chilly because of a strange breeze. I wondered could this be like death were we all slowly withering away I looked around no one was in site had they all already died. But then threw the light I saw this person in black robes and with a staff and this glove like thing on his hand. Then I saw this other guy who just came out of the beam behind me he was very short and had orange, blonde hair. And a large fluffy tail he looked like a human squirrel.  
  
I looked at myself (don't take it wrong) I was wearing a red shirt and puffy pants I had a sword that I some how new was called tensauiga. Two more people came out of the now flickering beam one had a large boomerang strapped to her back the other a bow and arrow the one with the bow was hot (lol). ~Chris's Prov~  
  
What was happening first Kyle came out of the shadows and stepped into the beam and then I was someone else. It was weird there were two other people their I had this wind tunnel thing in my hand and a staff.  
  
Wow who was that this girl with a boomerang just came out of the flickering beam black suit and a small dog like thing. The beam disappeared and we were left standing their I asked "who are you?".  
  
"I'm Dan". Said the guy in red with white hair and fangs.  
  
"I'm frank," said the short dude.  
  
"I'm Falcon," said the girl with the bow and arrow.  
  
"I'm ......."said The girl wit the boomerang. "Ok hi people we all know each other, I'm Chris, just were is Kyle?" I said.  
  
"I don't know" Dan said. "K anyone no what's going on? "I asked.  
  
"Nope but I do know my name here is Miroku"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, "Dan said. "I am Shippo," said Frank.  
  
"I am Kigome," said Falcon. "I am Sango, "said............  
  
Reviews PLZ!!! 


	3. Naraku and Sesshoumaru's deal

Chappie 3 I WANT REVIEWS NOW!!!!!  
  
In this chapter we switch from what was happening to Dan and them to what is happening to Kyle. Kyle K. -Naraku ~Kyle's Prov~  
  
Hahaha I new what was happening while those other kids were all so scared we had become people from a different universe almost like going back in time but we transported to a place of demons, evil, magic, and death while the people from this place became us in our secure environment. I am Sesshoumaru, demon, Inuyasha brother and his killer I will kill him and Dan at the same time. With Dan in his body he will die along with that monk maroku, shippo, kigome and Sango, this was my only chance to kill them.  
  
With my new ally we are undefeatable "Lord Sesshoumaru, Naraku is here," said my servant. I walked toward a cave which led to Naraku's castle "enter Sesshoumaru" said Naraku in his sly way in my mind.  
  
"Greetings Naraku, do we have a deal? "Replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Always right to the point "said Naraku  
  
"Do we or should I kill u and take your shard of the jewel?" replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"How can u kill something which u cant find?" mocked Naraku.  
  
"Naraku u of all people should no I can find you." Said Sesshoumaru as he lunged with his claws into a corner.  
  
"HAHAHAHA nice try," said Naraku.  
  
"Sorry but u should know that I trick everyone," said Sesshoumaru as he spun around and sliced Naraku into 4 pieces.  
  
"Our deal has been made Sesshoumaru only if u give me your healing sword," said Naraku.  
  
"Y would u want this old thing," said Sesshoumaru  
  
."Inuyasha injured my children," sighed Naraku.  
  
"So the almighty un-killable Naraku does have a soft side," Sesshoumaru laughed as he left Naraku's castle after throwing his useless sword to Naraku.  
  
"Hahaha Sesshoumaru do you really think that's all I want, Bring me kikyou's reincarnated, I want Kigome's heart but I need it while it is still beating I need Kigome alive," said Naraku while crouching in the shadows with his back turned, he seemed to be holding his heart.  
  
~Kyle K. Prov~ Sesshoumaru just doesn't get it, my children are what will save me when Sesshoumaru realizes that I'm about to kill him with Inuyasha and his pesky friends. Right after I get Kigome's heart, since I will slowly die I need a heart that does not love kikyou but one that hates Inuyasha, the monk, Sango, kiyou and even herself. 


End file.
